Harry's Watch
by crazybrit1987
Summary: Harry found a very special watch in his vault before his third year. now He is going to have some fun with it.
1. The Breast of friends

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K Rowling

Harry Potter sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room staring at the plain looking silver pocket watch in his hand. Which was odd simply because it did look so plain Harry had found the watch tucked away in his family vault at Gringotts Wizarding bank the day after being left at the Leaky Cauldron by Minister Fudge. But this watch was anything but plain as Harry had found out after playing around with it in the Leaky Cauldron one day.

...

Harry had been sat at a table by the stairs idly fiddling with the watch he had found then paused after noticing it had gone dead silent. Looking up Harry blinked every other person in the pub was frozen several patrons were frozen with food or drink halfway to there mouths there was even a dropped bottle frozen in mid-air.

After blinking a few times Harry pushed the button on top of the watch again causing everyone to start moving again. Ever since getting back to Hogwarts a few weeks ago Harry had been using the watch at night to get his homework done.

…

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of yawning looking up Harry saw that Hermione had put her quill down and was rubbing her eyes. Even after only a few weeks back at school, the strain of Hermione's workload was starting to show. Harry smiled as he slipped the watch in his pocket keeping his finger on the button. Walking over to Hermione Harry placed his hand on her shoulder then pushed the button.

"you ok Hermione?, you really should get more rest or you'll burn out before Halloween".

"I know", Hermione paused to yawn "but I have so much work to do"

Harry grinned he hadn't been sure if he could bring people with him now he knew he could.

"I might have a way to help with that"

Hermione turned to Harry with a puzzled look "how?"

…

it had taken the rest of September, showing Hermione what the watch could do by stopping time in the common room, great hall and classes and then another week to convince her to keep quiet about the watch and show him her time turner.

They had finally looked it up and found a Bernard Potter had register and patented the watch back in the 17th century they had simply gone out of fashion and later banned under the Misuse of Muggle artefacts act but the Potter's had been allowed to keep the original one thus making it legal.

Harry was currently sat on his bed while waiting for Hermione to join him thanks to using the watch for the last two months or so not only where they both up to date with there homework but Hermione had also at the insistence of Harry been getting extra sleep so she wasn't so worn out.

Harry watched as Hermione climbed through the curtains of his bed with her bag over her shoulder with her dressing gown on. Then his eyes widened as she dropped her bag and undone her dressing gown instead of her normal pyjamas Hermione was dressed in just a red with gold trim bra and knickers.

"you ok Harry?" Hermione asked smiling

"damn Hermione not that I'm complaining but I was joking when I dared you to just wear your underwear"

Hermione just shrugged causing her chest to raise up and down.

"I figured if anyone deserved to get to see me in this you did especially as your hands have never wondered while we sleep"

shaking his head Harry took Hermione's offered hand then stopped time before settling down and getting on with his work trying to ignore his underwear-clad study partner.

Several tortures hours later for Harry, the two teens set there work aside.

"you know," Hermione began while biting her lip "it hardly seems fair that I'm in my underwear while you are in your pyjamas"

blushing slightly Harry pulled his pyjama top and bottoms off then looked at Hermione

"now it's unfair to me, after all, I'm topless and your not"

"is that challenge mister Potter?" Hermione replied with a hint of lust in her voice.

"yes miss Granger it is"

smiling Hermione sat up on her knees and turned her back to Harry before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra before sliding it down and looking at Harry over her shoulder she dropped it beside her before turning round exposing her bare breasts to him for the first time.

"wow"

Hermione giggled causing her breasts to bounce.

"wow" Harry repeated

"are you just going to keep staring and say wow Harry if so I should cover them up"

Hermione moved her arm over her chest then laughed as Harry looked like she had taken his Nimbus away.

"I take it you enjoyed the view, Harry?"

"Oh god yes thank you Hermione, to be honest, I expected you to punch me when I tried that"

Hermione shrugged then re uncovered her breasts.

"I'm not sure I could do that with anyone else Harry but I trust you, and after everything we have been through the last two years here I thought you deserved to see them besides I know you won't brag about this like Ron would"

"yeah as much as I like Ron if you showed him your breasts the whole school would know about it in a few hours"

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment before nodding to herself and laying down on her side. Harry stared in shock as Hermione lay down still topless.

"well are you going to settle down or not Harry"

gulping a little Harry lay down behind Hermione as had become there preference to get some sleep Harry hesitated not wanting to get too close to Hermione in case she yelled at him when she felt just how much he had enjoyed seeing her breasts.

This problem was solved when Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him close to her and placing his arm so close to her breasts he could feel the underside of them rubbing on his arm and hand.

"is that your wand Harry or are you happy to see me?"

"one hundred per cent all because of you Hermione"


	2. Not a normal Breakfast

Harry yawned as he stretched in his bed in the boy's dorm room. All the other students had left for Christmas holidays the other day giving him, Hermione and the Weasley's the run of the tower.

"Morning Harry" a muffled voice called from his left pulling his bed curtains open and putting his glasses on Harry smiled over at his red-haired dorm mate and best friend.

"Morning Ron, you want the shower first?"

"God yes I hate how Dean hogs the bathroom in the morning"

"I know what you mean not like there aren't enough stalls for us all so why the hell does he lock the bloody door?"

Ron just shrugged before entering the bathroom.

...

An hour later Harry and Ron rushed down the stairs to the common room seeing his other best friend sat reading a book while waiting for them Harry walked over and stopped behind her and snuck a look down her top.

"No red and gold underwear today Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear

Hermione jumped up with a shriek dropping her book.

"Damn it Harry don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack"

"That was bloody brilliant Harry," Ron said from the portrait hole laughing

"I'll get you for that Potter" Hermione hissed

"Whatever come on breakfast" Ron called out as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Go I'll catch you both up" looking around them quickly Hermione then leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek before walking to the girl's stairs with a swing in her hips drawing Harry's eyes to her arse in her jeans. "Oh and Harry" Hermione paused and looked back at him from the second step "just so you know the red and gold set is your eye's only" Before continuing up the stairs

"I swear that witch will be the death of me"

...

Harry took a seat across from Ron while Hermione walked past them to go sit with Ginny. Harry was just starting to fill his plate when something brushed his leg looking under the table Harry couldn't see anything so continued to fill his plate just as he was about to start eating he felt a hand brush along his right inner thigh causing him to jump.

"Everything ok mate"

"Yeah must have been a sudden draft or something"

While Ron went back to his food Harry suddenly spotter Hermione's head and hands kneeling in front of him one of which was holding his watch before Harry could say anything she grasped his leg and hit the button.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a few weeks I used my time turner to go back a couple of hours then grabbed your cloak and watch. Hence why I'm sitting with Ginny over there now act like nothing is happening"

Before Harry could respond Hermione repressed the button on the watch and her head and hands disappeared again.

Harry had just picked up his glass of water and drank some when he felt Hermione unzip his trousers causing him to choke and almost spit the water over Ron

"What the hell mate" Ron yelled

"Everything ok Harry?" the Hermione still sitting next to Ginny called from down the table giving him an innocent look that he didn't believe for a moment.

"Fine Hermione and sorry Ron must have gone down the wrong way"

Harry suddenly felt a hand wrap around his dick and start slowly stroking it while rubbing circles around the head.

It took all of Harry's self control not to moan as Hermione started to speed up picking up a piece of toast Harry tried to act normal while Hermione continued to jerk him off thankfully being an inexperienced teenager it didn't take him long to feel the familiar pressure building at the base of his dick before he could warn Hermione he started to cum Harry thought that would be the end of it but Hermione continued to stroke him back to hardness dropping his fork Harry ducked down to see Hermione smiling while stroking him.

"What are you doing?" then his eyes widened as Hermione locked eye's with him before leaning forward and kissing the head of his dick.

"If you keep control I'll swallow it" she whispered before kissing his head again then rubbing her tongue over the underside.

Harry sat back upright and swallowed nervously before starting to eat again while trying to ignore the sensation of Hermione licking and kissing his dick head.

"You ok Harry you look really red," Hermione asked from down the table a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm fine Hermione" he half moaned out.

Then bit his lip as the Hermione under the table started to lick along the length of the shaft.

Harry managed to eat about half his toast and eggs before he felt something warm and wet engulf his dick head.

Dropping his fork again Harry looked under the table to see Hermione had the head in her mouth when she looked at Harry she started to move her head back and forth along his dick while licking all over the head with her tongue.

"Oh, Merlin" Harry moaned under his breath then winced as he felt Hermione's teeth scrape over his head.

"Watch the teeth" he hissed low enough so only Hermione would hear.

Then the warm wet feeling left his dick.

"Sorry about that this is my first time giving a blow job"

Harry moaned as Hermione took his dick head back into her mouth before long Harry felt the pressure building again.

"Hermione I'm going to cum" he quietly groaned out.

Hermione started to lick the head faster while stroking his shaft till he couldn't hold back and started to cum Hermione kept his head in her mouth till he stopped then give him one last lick before putting his dick back in his boxers and zipping his trousers up.

Harry looked up to see Ron was focused on his food while the other Hermione was just getting up having finished her own breakfast she ran her hand over his back as she passed getting up Harry followed her till she entered the girl's loo.

After a few minutes, she came back out and hugged him

"Hope you enjoyed that Harry"

"Oh god yes"

"Good because I want to get perfect at it and well practice makes perfect after all"

Grinning Harry kissed Hermione on the lips "you can practice that as much as you want, um Hermione I'm not asking because of what you did will you be my girlfriend"

Hermione backed up a little and looked Harry in the eye then snorted.

"Took you long enough I've been waiting for you to ask since I let you see me topless a few weeks ago"

"Hermione" Harry whined

"Fine yes Harry I'll be your girlfriend"


	3. Ride's and Broom's

Harry awoke to feel something tickling his nose along with a weight on his chest and left arm. Using his right arm Harry tried to push what was tickling his nose away but it just went back. Reaching for his glasses Harry slipped them on one handed and opened his eyes.

All Harry could see was a mass of bushy brown hair that could only belong to his girlfriend Hermione smiling Harry kissed the top of her head. Then used his free right hand to gently rub her bare stomach.

"Hermione you need to wake up it's Christmas morning"

Hermione just mumbled something before moving her hand down to grip Harry's semi hard dick through his boxers and started to rub it.

Harry groaned at the contact then kissed her head again.

"Hermione as fun as this is you need to wake up Ron will be up soon and I'm sure you don't want him to see you just in your knickers".

"why do you have to make sense when I'm so comfy" Hermione mumbled still half asleep.

"we should have used the watch"

leaning up Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek before rolling on her back Harry rolled with her before kissing her on the lips before slowly moving down till he was hovering over her right breast looking up Harry saw Hermione nod and kissed the nipple causing her to moan.

"kiss the left nipple too Harry we don't want it to feel left out"

chuckling at Hermione's logic Harry leaned over and kissed her left nipple before trailing kisses down her stomach stopping at her belly button. He grinned as Hermione pushed his head lower Harry continued kissing down till she reached Hermione's knickers where he stopped causing Hermione to moan.

"please Harry" Hermione begged

"please what Hermione?"

"you want me to say it don't you?"

Harry just smiled at her from between her legs.

"Harry please kiss me on my pussy lips"

grinning Harry gently kissed Hermione on her pubic bone before moving down and kissing her on the wet patch on her knickers.

"would you like an early Christmas present Harry"

Harry just nodded

"roll on your back and close your eyes"

Harry did as asked then felt Hermione remove his glasses before pulling his dick out of the flap of his boxers harry then felt something land on his chest before Hermione straddled him and Harry felt something warm and wet rubbing against his dick.

"Hermione are you?"

"yes Harry I'm rubbing my naked pussy against your cock and keep your eyes closed"

Harry just moaned as Hermione continued to rub pussy along his dick. Before she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts taking the hint Harry started to gently squeeze Hermione's breasts and rub her nipples with his thumbs.

Harry felt Hermione pause for a moment as she moaned out load, shuddered and seemed to get even wetter which caused him to cum.

After a few moments, Hermione got off him and Harry heard her moving around on his bed.

"ok, Harry you can open your eyes."

opening his eyes Harry saw Hermione now in her dressing gown panting and red-faced.

"did you just cum?"

Hermione just nodded and swallowed a few times.

"well that's another first you where the first boy to kiss me, see me topless, the first boy to play with my breasts and kiss my nipples and pussy, the first I gave a hand and blow job too and now the first to make me cum"

"I like that list a lot more than being the first to survive a killing curse."

"me too I better go I'll see you in a little while Harry" Hermione quickly kissed Harry's lips before slipping off the bed.

Sitting up Harry felt something slip down his chest putting his glasses back on Harry looked down at his lap and his eyes widened sitting in his lap where the white knickers Hermione had been wearing.

"bloody hell" Harry muttered before stuffing them under his pillow when he heard Ron moving about.

"morning Ron" Harry yelled out

"morning Harry come on presents" Harry just chuckled thinking Hermione had already given him his best present that year.

…

Harry climbed from his bed to see a small heap of presents had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.

"Another jumper from mum … maroon again … see if you've got one."

Harry had. Mrs Weasley had sent him a scarlet jumper with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle. As he moved this aside Harry saw a long thin package.

"what's that" Ron called over from his bed.

"Dunno ..."

Harry ripped it open to see a Firebolt

"I don't believe it" Harry gasped.

"who sent it too you, look and see if there's a card"

Hermione walked in at that moment with Crookshanks

"oh Harry who sent you that?"

"I have no idea there wasn't a note"

…

Harry paused before getting up from Christmas dinner

"Professor McGonagall can I have a quick word with you in your office"

"certainly Mr Potter if you'll just wait a moment while I freshen up"

five minutes later Harry and Hermione who had wanted to talk to the professor as well where sat in McGonagall's office.

"now what did you want to talk to me about Mr Potter?"

"two things Professor firstly I received a Firebolt for Christmas with no note, while I doubt Sirius black could have brought it, other former Death Eaters could have."

"and you want to be sure it is safe to use?"

"yes Professor"

"very well," the Professor nodded "that is a very mature reasoning Mr Potter more than most boy's your age would think off. I will go back to the common room with you both to retrieve it, now the second thing?"

"can I drop Divination? I'm sick of her predicting my death every class"

"you are not the first to drop it for that reason Mr Potter your Mother did too I'll send you a revised timetable later today tomorrow morning at the latest".

"now Miss. Granger, why did you wish to see me?"

"I was concerned about the broom too but as Harry sorted that himself I'm not worried now but as Harry brought it up can I drop divination too?"

"very well I'll send your revised timetable along with Mr Potter's" Professor McGonagall rose from behind her desk.

"shall we go collect your broom, Mr Potter"


	4. A rat in more ways than one

Harry was sat up in his bed looking at the Marauders map while idly playing with Hermione's hair while she slept next to him. Normally when he couldn't sleep Harry would use his invisibility cloak and watch to wander around Hogwarts but with Hermione only wearing her red and gold knickers while laying next to him Harry had a great reason to stay in bed.

Harry's eye's flicked to his dorm and looked at the occupants marked on the map there where he and Hermione in his bed there dots partly overlapping, Dean, Neville, Shamus, Ron, and Peter.

Harry's eye's widened as he looked again, sure enough, next to Ron in his bed was another name Peter Pettigrew

"what?" Harry yelled causing Hermione to jerk awake.

"Harry?" Hermione asked half asleep

"Hermione please tell me if I'm going crazy but does the map say Peter Pettigrew is in bed with Ron".

Hermione sat up and blinked a few times before she took the map from Harry and scanned the dorm room.

"but that's impossible we both heard the minister say Black killed Pettigrew when he killed those Muggles."

"I know but the map has never been wrong yet, so how the hell is he alive and in Ron's bed?"

"I have no idea well one way to check I suppose" Hermione pulled the curtains open and got out of Harry's bed still holding the map she walked over to Ron's bed and pulled his curtains open. Harry looked at the map over Hermione's shoulder then back to the bed Ron was alone in his bed with Scabbers but the map still showed Peter was in bed with him.

"Harry pick Scabbers up and move away from the bed"

shrugging Harry picked the rat up and moved back over to his bed

"Harry" Hermione hissed "according to the map Scabbers is Peter"

"what but how unless he is an Animagus but even if he was why hide as a rat?"

"I have no idea but I think we need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this"

"your right" Harry replied while grabbing his dressing gown and slippers and pulling them on while Hermione pulled on the t-shirt and bottoms she had been wearing before stripping down to her knickers.

Harry then followed Hermione out of his dorm and without thinking up to her dorm room so she could grab her slippers Harry's eye's flicked around her dorm room widening as he got a sight of Lavender's bare bum sticking out of her covers and Pavarti's bare chest which Harry absently noticed where a little bigger then Hermione's as she had kicked her covers down to her waist.

"those two always sleep naked" Hermione commented absently as she pulled her slippers on. "oh and Harry you are sleeping alone till I decide otherwise for perving on them"

Harry groaned and blushed as he followed Hermione back out of her dorm missing the smirk on her lips.

…

five minutes later the pair of them were outside the Headmaster's office when Hermione paused.

"Harry put the rat down for a moment"

nodding to his girlfriend Harry placed the rat on the floor Hermione promptly pointed her wand at it and fired off a red spell while yelling "stupefy"

Harry blinked then looked at Hermione "what was that spell?"

"it's a stunning charm it renders people unconscious, I read it in the standard book of spells part four"

Harry shook his head at how much Hermione liked to read ahead.

Before pulling picking the rat up and linking arms with Hermione and clicking his watch to unfreezing time.

…

five days later Harry was eating his breakfast while Hermione was reading in the paper about how Peter Pettigrew was the real secret keeper and murderer of those thirteen Muggles, not Sirius Black. Peter had been sent to Azkaban prison while Sirius was recovering in hospital.

"According to this, the Healers reckon Sirius will be in Hospital for quite a while as he recovers physically and mentally from his stay in prison."

Harry absently nodded then blinked as an unknown brown owl landed in front of him.

Taking the letter from it Harry opened it.

…

Hello Harry,

I'm told I have you and your girlfriend, Hermione, to thank for no longer being a wanted man, unfortunately, I'm not up to visitors yet but as soon as they say I can I'll write the school and ask if you can come to see me.

Now on to other matters I managed to get in touch with a cousin of mine and asked her to look into the state of my house. unfortunately, it is not good, multiple creature infestations are living in there, a literal house load of cursed objects from the mild to the downright lethal and according to her, the place looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years. As much as I would love you to come and stay with me, Harry, I have to say between my health and the state of the house I won't be able to look after you till at least partway through the summer I'll write if that estimate changes but for now I need to rest even writing this letter is quite taxing mentally.

I hope you and your girlfriend are fine and if they will allow it I would love to meet her when you come to see me as well.

Love Sirius aka Padfoot

p.s the owl is a present for your friend Ron as it's partly my fault he no longer has a pet.

…

Harry sat pondering the letter when he felt a weight settle on his shoulder blinking Harry turned and met the amber eyes of Hedwig.

"hey Hedwig" taking his free hand Harry began to stroke Hedwig

leaning forward Harry looked down the table to see Ron sitting with the other Weasley's

"Hey Ron the owls for you from Sirius as an apology for not having a pet anymore"

"cool I always wanted an owl" Ron yelled back.

Harry was then distracted by a happy squeal from Hermione.

"Harry my parents said yes they would be happy to have you stay for part of the summer as long as your family say it's ok"

"great I'll ask Sirius when I write him back in a moment"

Harry then grabbed Hermione's face and snogged her in front of the entire great hall to much catcalling and wolf whistles.

"that deserves something special Harry I'll see you tonight in the common room" Hermione replied in a breathless voice

…

Sitting on the sofa Harry wondered what Hermione had planned

"penny for your thoughts" whispered Hermione's voice in his ear making him jump

Hermione giggled "I can see why you did that now"

sitting down next to him Hermione rested her head on his shoulder while Harry wrapped his arm around her waist.

"so what did you have in mind?"

Hermione just smiled before grabbing his hand then fishing the watch from his pocket and pressing it.

Still smiling Hermione grabbed one of the cushions and dropped it at Harry's feet before kneeling on it and opening her dressing gown revealing she was only wearing her gold and red knickers.

"I think it's about time you got to try something a bit different"

leaning forward slightly Hermione started to run her hand over Harry's semi-hard dick through his pajamas before looping her hand's trough the waste band lifting his hips Harry watched as Hermione pulled them down past his knees letting them slide down his legs.

Pushing his legs open Hermione positioned her self between them and licked along the side of his dick.

"I hope you enjoy this Harry I heard one of the older girls talking in the loo and she said her boyfriend loved it"

licking Harry's dick some more Hermione then took hold of it and started to run her tongue over the head before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it while licking the underside and head. Pulling back Hermione started to jerk Harry with long slow strokes while licking the head before sliding her mouth down again.

Harry moaned as Hermione continued like that for a few more times before pulling her mouth of his dick again and pointed his dick at her chest before speeding up her strokes causing Harry too quickly come over her chest.

"so did you like that?" Hermione asked while rubbing his dick over her chest

"yeah but I think I prefer when you swallow"

"fair enough but we can always try it few more time just too be sure"

Harry smiled down at her "that sounds like a good idea"


	5. The Arrangement

Harry yawned as he sat down on the sofa in the common room the last few weeks had been hectic. He had been exchanging letters with Sirius every day and was glad that Sirius was now out of the hospital.

Sirius had also said that his home was now mostly sorted out, just a few more cursed objects to be sorted which he had locked away in one the rooms which the curse breakers had secured with a password. The other work needed to be was some decorating in guest bedrooms and Harry needed to come over at some point and give input to his own room.

This had greatly improved Harry's mood he had never had his own room at the Dursley's it had been made the clear the small bedroom he had been given after receiving his Hogwarts letter was not his but Dudley's second room he just happened to sleep in there. Even at Hogwarts, he had to share his dorm room with four other boys so to his own room to himself was great as far as he was concerned.

Harry was broke out of his musing as Padma and Parvati sat down across from him while not uncommon to see Padma in the Gryffindor common room it was odd to see on a non-weekend night when she sometimes slept in the third year's girl's dorm so the twins could spend some time together.

Then Padma bit her lip which Harry had only seen one girl do.

"Hello, Parvati and I assume that is you, Hermione?"

"damn it how did you know?" Parvati – Hermione asked in frustration.

Harry snorted "I didn't at first I thought you really where Padma then you bit your lip something I have never seen her do plus I can tell Padma and Parvati apart it just took me a moment to notice there are two Parvati's in front of me I take it you used polyjuice?"

"yeah turns out some of the older years use it to role play"

"wait back up you can tell me and Padma apart?" Parvati asked while looking at Harry in shock

"yeah I just never said anything cause you two seemed to enjoy confusing people when Padma stays at the weekend by swapping robes and ties"

"yeah it is fun we normally swap in a loo on the way up and swap back on Sunday, but how can you tell us apart?"

"Harry" Parvati – Hermione said in a warning tone as he blushed.

Harry mumbled something under his breath causing the real Parvati to raise an eyebrow at him.

Taking a deep breath Harry looked down at the floor "Padma has slightly larger breasts while Parvati is a little taller"

"I don't know wherever to be mad that you've been staring at our breasts so much or impressed that you noticed such a small difference."

"wait you mean he's right?"

"yeah I'm a twenty b cup while Padma is a twenty-two and I'm two centre meters taller than her"

"not that I don't find discussing breasts fascinating is there a reason you are disguised as Parvati Hermione?"

"huh, oh yeah I thought you might enjoy a little role-playing as well"

"what kind of role playing?"

"basically Hermione asked me if I'd be willing to let her use my body to act out a few ideas she wants to try I agreed but with a few conditions"

"oh?"

"here I got it in writing in case you asked" Parvati - Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

Hermione must inform Parvati of every time she uses her form.

Parvati has the right to withdraw her offer at any time and witness any unused hairs being destroyed.

Hermione is limited to allowing Harry to kiss her, play with her breasts and seeing her topless while using Parvati's form.

Hermione is allowed to give Harry both hand and blow jobs while using Parvati's form

any further acts must be approved by Parvati beforehand

Parvati has the right to watch Harry and Hermione while using her form.

Parvati has the right to join in provided both Harry and Hermione agree

"wait you want to watch us and join in?" Harry asked in shock

"yeah" Parvati mumbled while blushing "I find the idea of watching myself with a guy hot plus I wanted to try things with another girl"

"ok, I get what I get out of this, and I can see why Parvati would enjoy it but what about you Hermione?"

Parvati - Hermione blushed "I wanted to try things with another girl too."

"ok hows this tonight we try just us three and another night we can try with the potion?"

"actually we had an idea we want to do things together while you watch us"

"while Hermione is polyjuiced?"

"yeah the closeted you'll ever get to me and Padma Harry"

"ok I'd have to be crazy to turn that down"

"good meat us down here at midnight Harry"

…

Harry smiled as he made his way down to the common room at midnight his smile got even bigger as he saw Parvati and Parvati – Hermione sitting on the coach.

"good you made it just sit and watch tonight Harry"

nodding Harry slid into one of the armchairs then watched as the two Parvati's started to gently kiss each other.

One of the pairs pulled back and undid her dressing gown exposing her bare breasts to Harry's gaze. Harry noted they were bigger than Hermione's with much darker nipples before the other Parvati started to suck on one of them causing her to moan.

"yes that's it suck my breast while Harry watches"

the other Parvati pushed the first flat on her back and started kissing down her body opening her dressing gown up more exposing a pair of white panties which were already wet. Before kissing back up then whispering something Harry couldn't hear. After a moment the first nodded before reaching up and undoing the seconds dressing gown revealing they were dressed just the same before latching on to her doubles breast like she had just done to her.

"do you like this Harry watching us suck on each other's breasts," the second Parvati asked while holding the firsts head in place.

"God yes that is so hot"


	6. Milk the Witch

Harry yawned as he sat down in the great hall next to Hermione the last school year had flown by since getting his Godfather Sirius cleared. Harry had shared a few letters with Sirius and had even managed to visit him once at the Hospital. Things had been going well in there relationship too they hadn't gone any further sex wise though Harry had received a blow and hand job's from both Hermione, Parvati and from both of them polyjuiced as the other. The two had also snogged and sucked on each others breast while Harry watched he had even sucked one of the girl's breasts while the other girl had sucked the other breast.

Harry was broken from his musing when his and Hermione's breakfast was interrupted by a brown owl landing in front of Hermione.

"Oh good I have been waiting for this to arrive"

"What is it?"

"Parvati showed me a pair of catalogs which had some fun clothes and potions in. This should be ten batches of polyjuice and another couple of a potion that I think you will enjoy"

Harry blinked a couple of times before a large grin spread across his face.

"You want to try them tonight?"

"Sure but Parvati want's to join us to try them"

"I would have to be daft to turn that down"

Grinning Hermione kissed Harry's cheek "yes you would", Hermione paused as she bit her lip, "I think it's time we told her about your watch too"

"Ok, I got the goblins to send me the paperwork so it can't be taken as an illegal item".

Looking around Hermione spotted Parvati sitting with Padma at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll be right back" Harry watched as Hermione walked over to the Ravenclaw table stopping behind the twins. After a few minutes, Hermione walked back over and sat back down next to him.

"Parvati will meet us in the side chamber where we waited before our sorting after dinner tonight".

Harry just nodded before going back to breakfast.

...

Stepping into the side chamber Harry and Hermione sat down against the wall.

"So what where those potions you ordered?".

"That is a surprise for later tonight". Parvati called out as she entered the chamber.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Harry pulled his watch out from his pocket.

"Do you know what this is Parvati?"

Walking over Parvati took the watch from Harry and turned it round in her hand.

"A pocket watch?"

"Close it's a Potter time stopwatch I found in my vault over the last summer."

"What!" Parvati yelled, "but I thought those where banned and seized?"

"They were but my family was allowed to keep the one that my ancestor Bernard first made".

"So this is how you two have been finding time to play"

"Yeah, but at first I was using it to do my homework then I used it with Hermione and made her also catch up on her sleep"

"Huh so that's why you are less stressed"

"Yeah" Hermione replied while nodding, "I was using something else to attend my classes but I wasn't getting enough sleep and it was making me rather grumpy".

"Ok so are we still on for tonight?"

...

Harry sat on the sofa in the common room waiting for the girls to come down.

Hearing footsteps Harry turned to the stairs and saw Hermione and Parvati coming down in there dressing gowns.

Smiling at them Harry offered his hand to Parvati while Hermione touched the back of his neck then he clicked the watch.

"So what where the potions you ordered?"

Sitting down the sofa Hermione pulled a vile with a white potion inside out of her dressing gown pocket.

"This one will allow us to produce milk from our breasts"

Harry's eyes widened while Hermione undid her dressing gown then downed the potion. All three of them watched as Hermione's breasts swelled and her nipples grew hard before starting to leak milk.

Hermione winced and rubbed her breasts

"Man they feel heavy" leaning back Hermione grinned at Harry and Parvati.

"Well do you want to taste or not".

Smiling Harry knelt on the sofa next to Hermione and gave her right breast a stroke before latching on to her right nipple while Parvati latched on to her left.

Starting to suck Harry felt a warm liquid on his tongue which seemed much thicker and tasted different to normal milk but Harry could definitely say he liked the taste. sucking harder Harry smiled as Hermione started to moan.

"Oh that feels good please don't stop"

"Not a chance you taste great" Parvati replied from Harry's side while Harry just nodded.

Harry started to rub between Hermione's legs enjoying how her underwear felt against his skin. Causing Hermione to moan louder Harry started to moan too as Parvati slipped her hand down his boxer's and started to jerk him off causing Harry to alternate which witch he was rubbing.

Some time and several orgasms each later Harry stopped sucking Hermione's breast as the last of the milk dried up causing Hermione's breast to go back to its previous size.

"Man your milk tastes good Hermione"

"Thanks" panting a little Hermione pulled Harry then Parvati in for a deep kiss.

"You are rather good with your fingers to Harry"

"Damn you got that right Hermione I've never got off so quick"

Grabbing Harry Parvati pulled him in for her own kiss. With a grunt, Harry stood up then rubbed his knees to get the blood flowing again before helping Parvati then Hermione to stand as well.

"Are you both joining me tonight?"

The two shared a look before both nodding and heading up the boy's stairs Harry followed a few minutes later after tidying the common room back up.

Stepping in the dorm Harry saw the girls already in his bed climbing in Harry smiled as Parvati rolled over him then cuddled in to his right side causing Harry to cough a little as he felt something wet press against his right leg then felt hair on his leg from his left as Hermione cuddled in to him as well.

"Um, are you both naked?"

In response, the two just dropped two small bundles of cloth on his quilt before Hermione slipped them under his pillow.


	7. Black House

Harry was having a very happy morning he had spent the last three weeks at Hermione's house with her parents and had discovered doing things in her childhood bedroom was much more fun than doing it at Hogwarts.

…

Sitting on the edge of Hermione bed Harry smiled down at the kneeling witch

Hermione just smiled back before grabbing his leg then picked the watch up from next too her pressing it.

leaning forward slightly Hermione started to run her hand over Harry's semi-hard dick through his trousers before looping her hand's trough the waste band lifting his hips Harry watched as Hermione pulled his trousers and boxers down past his knees letting them slide down his legs.

Pushing his legs open Hermione positioned her self between them and licked along the side of his dick.

licking Harry's dick some more Hermione then took hold of it and started to run her tongue over the head before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it while licking the underside and head. Pulling back Hermione started to jerk Harry with long slow strokes while licking the head before sliding her mouth down again.

Harry moaned as Hermione continued like that for a few more times before pulling her mouth of his dick again and pointed his dick at her face and closing her eyes before speeding up her strokes causing Harry too quickly come over her face.

licking her lips Hermione smiled at him "thanks for the facial Harry"

"no problem Hermione give me five minutes and you can have another if you like"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment "ok if you can manage a third I'll swallow that one"

"best girlfriend ever" Harry cried out as Hermione started stroking him again

...

Harry was looking forward to spending time with Sirius at his house and thanks to the cover her parents had arranged at the surgery for the first four weeks of the summer holiday having a family emergency Hermione was coming with him a week early.

Harry was broke from his thoughts as Hermione sat down next to him at the table and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Harry looking forward to seeing Sirius's house?".

Pulling Hermione into his lap Harry kissed her on the lips then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, and the fact you'll be with me earlier than expected is great though I'm sorry you're missing a week with your parents".

"It's not the first time this has happened Harry at least I have friends I can stay with now".

Nodding Harry kissed her again before letting her up and going back to finish his cup of tea before her mother came in and giggled at them or her dad gave Harry a dirty look.

As if summoned by the thought Hermione's parents walked in the kitchen her mother was almost identical to what Harry thought an older Hermione would look like except her eyes where blue. Whereas her father had blond hair with the same brown eyes as Hermione. Both had got a laugh that Hermione looked like her mum with her dad's eyes whereas Harry was always being told he looked like his dad with his mum's eyes.

"Morning you two what time is Sirius picking you up?"

"Any minute now he's bringing his cousin Andi with him as she has a car and license"

Hermione's mum raised an eyebrow at that "I'm surprised someone from an old Wizarding family has one, to be honest".

They then heard a car pull out front before someone knocked on the door going to open it Hermione let out a very unlike her squeal of joy sprinting to the door Harry saw Hermione leading a older dark-haired women with a heart-shaped face standing next to.

"Sirius" Harry shouted before slamming into him causing them both to topple over laughing.

"Nice to see you too Harry" pushing Harry to the side Sirius accepted a hand from Andi while Hermione helped Harry up.

"So all packed?"

"Yeah we just need to get our trunks down"

"You two stay there I'll go shrink them you'll soon learn magic can make moving much easier, just tell me what rooms I need to him in"

Andi promptly smacked Sirius around the head.

"Sirius it's not polite for a man to be in young lady's bedroom I thought you would have learned that after I blasted you down the stairs when you barged in on me when we were fifteen"

"Well excuse me for wanting to see the only other Black my own age I could stand" Sirius replied with a huff.

"And as I pointed out at the time had you barged in a few minutes earlier I would have only been wearing a towel"

"Sorry but I agree with Andi Sirius if you barged in on me like that underage laws or not I would curse you into next week" Hermione piped up

"Anyway please excuse my idiot cousin manners twelve years in prisons tend to do that. I'm Andromeda Tonks please call me Andi I assume you are Hermione and her parents?"

Shaking her self out of her shock Mrs Granger moved around the table

"It's fine and yes we are Hermione's parents I'm Emma and my husband is Dan sorry but we need to get going" quickly kissing Hermione both adult Granger's headed out the front door and left.

"Right so trunks?"

"Mine is outside my room to the left at the top of the stars. Harry's is the room immediately to the right".

Nodding Sirius and Andi soon had the trunks shrunk with Hedwig sent on her way Andi also shrunk her cage.

...

A few hours later they were pulling in to a back ally in a somewhat run-down area in central London

"Ok you two listen up" Andi called from the driving seat "Sirius black lives at twelve Grimmauld place".

Both teens blinked as a four-story town-house seemed to push its way from between the houses either side of it on their right.

"I love magic," Hermione said in awe smiling as Andi drove through the rear gate.

Leading them into the basement kitchen Sirius smiled

"Ok, you two I have a few rules no going in anyone else's room without permission, no closing the door if you two are both alone in a room and stay out of the basement at the full moon I had it converted for Remus".

Both teens nodded silently agreeing they would just use Harry's watch if they wanted some alone time like they had if they wanted to sleep together at the Granger's.

"Right follow me you two are on the third floor"

Leading them up the red-carpeted stairs Sirius pointed out the dining room, the family room, two small bedrooms, the three bathrooms one on each floor and what was his parent's room. Soon they reached the third floor which like the rest of the house was decorated with light wood panelling and white carpets.

"Hermione you have the larger room at the end, Harry you are in the room right here now you have a shared bathroom next to Hermione's room. If I find out you get up to anything or spy on each other in the shower I will move Harry to floor below"

Both teens blushed but nodded then turned as Andi snorted.

"If I remember right it was Narcisa who spied on you Sirius"

"Well yeah but if I move Hermione the only other large rooms are my parents the floor below, or mine and Regulus's above so it's easier to move Harry to one of the two rooms on the first or second floor"

"Fair enough" Andi replied with a shrug "right I need to get going Sirius I'll pop back later or send Ted to get the car, have fun you two". Turning around Andi waved as she headed back down the stairs.


	8. Idle Fingers

Harry smiled as Sirius walked past the open door of Hermione's bedroom for the fourth time in an hour. Both of them where however obeying the house rules the door was open and both had their pyjamas and dressing gowns on while sitting on Hermione's bed reading some of their school books while occasionally bumping their bare feet together.

"I think he is surprised two teenagers can be in the same bedroom and behave".

Hermione snorted and rested her head on Harry's shoulder "he probably is I bet he was terrible at school".

"No, I wasn't" Sirius called out as he walked past again.

"He likes to listen in on private conversations too it seems"

"Sirius" the voice of Harry and Hermione's former defence professor Remus Lupin cut in "leave them alone they are behaving and you keep checking on them is interrupting their studying which you should be encouraging".

"But Moony" Sirius whined sounding more like a dog.

"No, leave them alone"

"Fine" Sirius huffed "but go to your own beds soon you two we are going early to the world cup tomorrow" Sirius called as he walked past again going back to his room.

"We will" Hermione called out before putting her book down and kissing Harry's check then linking their feet Hermione slipped her hand into his dressing gown pocket and clicking his watch.

Harry grabbed Hermione's head and pulled her in for a deep kiss while her hands tangled in his hair. As the pair continued to kiss Harry undone Hermione's dressing gown and slipped his hand in her bottoms cupping her bare bum.

"Why miss Granger I do believe you're not wearing any knickers".

"No I'm not Mr Potter are you complaining?."

"No, but I think you deserve something for being so naughty"

Hermione shivered before climbing out of Harry's lap and removing her dressing gown and top while Harry did the same before Hermione sat back in his lap with her back pressed against his chest wiggling her bum against his crotch in the process which caused his dick to harden.

"And what do you think I deserve Harry"

Rather than answer Harry slipped one hand into Hermione's bottoms and played with her pubic hair while the other gently squeezed her breast.

"I think it's time your kitty got some attention don't you"

Reaching up Hermione turned Harry's head and kissed him again

"I think it's about bloody time I had your fingers in me" Hermione whispered in a husky voice then moaned as Harry pinched her nipple.

Sliding his hand down Harry ran a single finger along Hermione's slit a few times enjoying the feeling as Hermione's lips parted slightly while getting warm and slightly wet from her juices leaking over his finger.

Adding a second finger Harry traced Hermione's pussy lips and parted them slightly causing Hermione to moan into Harry's mouth. Breaking the kiss Harry speed up his fingers and continued to pinch Hermione's nipple's switching from one to the other.

"Harry stop teasing and finger me already please" Hermione moaned out.

Moving both his hands to her waist Harry slowly slid Hermione's pyjama bottoms down while she lifted her hips up to make it easier until Hermione finally kicked them off. Harry moaned as Hermione wiggled her bare bum in his lap. Moving so they were sat across from the mirror on her wardrobe Harry parted Hermione's legs then looked into the mirror.

Hermione's face was slightly red with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead causing some of the hair to stick to it, her eyes where half closed while her mouth was slightly open as she panted. Looking further down Harry moved his hand to cup both of Hermione's heaving breasts, then traced his hands down her twitching stomach mussels. Harry then ran his hands over her thighs before his eyes focused on what was between Hermione's legs.

Harry watched as Hermione's pussy opened and closed slightly almost like it was winking at him. He could also see a small trail of her juices running out and pooling on his pyjama bottoms. Moving his hand Harry light played with her trimmed pubic hair.

"Harry please" Hermione begged.

"look in the mirror Hermione see how sexy you look, how wet your pussy is" moving his hand down Harry rubbed his fingers over her pussy gathering some of Hermione's juices on his fingers before pinching her clit causing Hermione to moan loudly.

"have you ever watched yourself get off Hermione. Or while someone else got you off?"

"yes, I've watched my self" Hermione swallowed "but you are the first to get me off like this".

Kissing her shoulder Harry started to rub Hermione faster causing her to pant. Before pressing his palm against Hermione's clit and slipping two fingers inside her pussy.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Hermione screamed as her back arched and her pussy clamped tight around Harry's fingers.

Harry smiled as he started to pump his fingers in and out of Hermione's pussy while occasionally grinding his palm on her clit and rubbing the top of her inner walls enjoying the feeling as her pussy mussels clenched around his fingers and soaked them with her warm juices.

"have you ever thought about this Hermione? have you spent nights wishing for me to do this to you?"

"yes" Hermione panted "I've thought of you fingering me so much I almost rubbed my self-raw"

"well enjoy Hermione" Harry added a third finger into Hermione's pussy and started to pump faster causing Hermione to thrash about in his lap while throwing her head back in a gurgling scream all the while her juices gushed from her pussy.

After a while, Hermione slumped against Harry still panting she gently pulled his hand from her pussy both watching her juices clung to his fingers before Hermione brought his hand to her mouth and sucked his fingers clean then locked lips with Harry.

Harry was surprised to taste strawberry's and traces of other fruits strawberry he assumed was from her body wash while the other fruits seemed to be her natural taste.

Harry moaned as they parted "you taste great Hermione"

"thank you, see that fruit diet doesn't just keep me healthy"


	9. World cup

Harry let out a moan at the sight in front of him Hermione in a mirror of what he had done to her earlier currently had Parvati sat on her lap on her bed at Grimalud place clad only in a thin pair of black knickers. Parvati was moaning and shuddering as Hermione was using one hand to play with there Indian friends breasts while the other was inside her knickers.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione as she smiled at him.

"do you like this Harry? Do you like watching me getting our girlfriend off?"

Parvati let out a whimper as Hermione removed her hands from her breast and knickers then hooked her thumbs in the band of the black knickers.

"would you like to see more?"

"Oh god yes Hermione that is so hot"

Hermione smirked as she started to pull Parvati's knickers down her thighs Parvati's neatly trimmed pubic hair was just starting to show when Harry felt a weight land on his chest forcing the air out of his lungs.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes blinking a few times all he could see was a mess of pink hair as well as feel a nice pair of breasts pressing into his chest.

"wotcha Harry, sorry about that Sirius sent me to wake you up"

pushing her self up the pink-haired woman handed Harry his glasses blinking a few times Harry had a proper look at her she had pink shoulder-length hair, a heart-shaped face, oddly violet eyes, a full set of lips with purple lipstick, a nice sized pair of breasts under a weird sisters t-shirt tight jeans and combat boots on.

Her eyes then looked down to the clear tent in his sheets.

"damn Hermione is one lucky girl"

Harry snorted but after having Parvati and Hermione playing with his dick for most of the last school year he was less embarrassed about these women seeing him like this.

"no I'm the lucky one so who are you, and did you have to interrupt as my dream was getting so good?"

"and here was me thinking it was the hot older woman laying on top of you caused that reaction anyway to answer your question hot stuff I'm Tonk's just Tonk's"

"Oh," Harry said as it clicked in his brain "Andi's daughter Nymp"

Harry was cut off as Tonk's glared at him then looked at his still slightly tenting dick.

"finish my name and you won't be able to use that for a week"

"noted" Harry replied with a gulp.

"Anyway come on time to get up, oh wait for you already are"

Harry groaned "Tonk's unless you want to help remedy that goes away"

Harry blinked as Tonk's straddled him then leaned in like she was going to kiss his ear.

"Sorry, Harry you are too young for me" standing up Tonk's winked at Harry then swayed her hips while walking out the room sadly the effect was ruined as she stumbled going out the door.

Harry snorted then pulled his dressing gown on and grabbed his wash stuff to go get a cold shower.

…

one cold shower later a fully dressed Harry came down to the kitchen to see Tonk's, Sirius, Remus and Hermione sitting at the table.

"Morning Harry" stopping to admire the sight of Hermione in her tank top Harry kissed her cheek while enjoying the view down said top.

"morning all so what time are we heading out?"

"in about an hour got a portkey to take us Andi and Ted are meeting us at the world cup but they are coming later"

nodding Harry sat down then blinked as Tonk's was using the back of a spoon to look at her reflection while changing the length and colour of her Hair.

"Tonk's please it is far to early to watch you doing that and all the changing colours are giving me a headache"

Tonks glared at Sirius her hair going bright red and lengthening to reach partway down her back.

"fine Harry pick a colour, Hermione a length"

both teens looked at each other then shrugged

"purple"

"down to your waist"

both teens watched as Tonk's changed her hair then ran her hand through it a few times "hmm not sure about the length but might keep this colour for a bit."

"ok, how do you do that?" Hermione finally asked.

Tonk's smiled then changed her nose and mouth to a ducks bill than a pigs snot, Harry also noticed her breast's shrink right down to nothing then ballooned to about double the size they started at.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus I can change any part of my body I want the downside is my centre of balance keeps shifting too hence why I trip over a lot."

Hermione gave Tonk's still large chest a look then at her smaller chest before shrugging

"Not sure if the benefits out way the negative"

Tonk's snorted "there are potions for that Hermione but wait till you finish growing first"

"ok I don't need to hear about my Cousins daughter or my Godson's girlfriends breasts though I'm sure Harry would love to hear more"

Hermione snorted "you'll have to try harder than that Sirius I've talked about my disappointment in my size with Harry"

"and I still say they are great as they are"

"Good answer," Tonk's gave Hermione a serious look "don't let him get away Hermione he is a keeper you don't want to know how many guys tried to get me to be their dream girl"

Hermione grinned then hugged Harry "yes he is and I have no plans to let him go"

…

an hour later they were standing in the front room holding on to a yellow and black striped ho-la hoop

"uh why did it have to be Hufflepuff colours"

Sirius yelped as Tonk's kicked him "nothing wrong with us Puffs"

"Yeah, there are some fun Puffs in our year" Harry replied thinking of the already well developed Susan Bone's and Sally-Ann Perks the only two who had apologised for the whole believing he was the heir of Slytherin thing in there second year.

Harry was brought back to reality by a sudden jerk from behind his navel then all he saw was bright colours and a spinning sensation before he slammed into something soft then felt something else slam into him. Looking up Harry saw the familiar sight of Hermione laying under him unfortunately with a lot more clothes on than she normally did and based on the breasts pressed in his back Tonk's was on top of him.

"I hate magical travel" Harry groaned will using the position they were in to kiss between Hermione's breasts while she winked at him.

"you can play with them later," Hermione whispered in his ear "Tonks please get up"

"sorry you two and did that invite include me, Hermione"

Tonk's rolled off Harry while he quickly stood up then helped them both up Hermione leaned into Tonk's slightly

"as long as Harry and our other girlfriend can join in yes it does"

Tonk's blinked then looked at Harry

"ok I get why you say your the lucky one most guys would kill for a bisexual girlfriend who doesn't mind you joining them, see me in a few years once you are legal I just might join you for a night or three"

"Are you three going to move got a large party coming any second" an irate voice snapped from there left.

Quickly scrambling after Sirius and Remus they followed them to the campsite.

…

Harry was impressed with there tent it was much bigger on the inside causing Hermione to giggle and mention something about something called Dr Who. but he still wasn't allowed to share a room with her.

"right the game is this afternoon so, for now, feel free to wander around but be back for one as that's when Ted and Andi are coming"

the two teen's left followed by Tonk's who walked off leaving them alone. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and the two started walking around they ran into a few people they knew Oliver was here with his parents, Dean and Seamus, Katie who Harry had to admit looked good in white summer dress, they were just heading back when Harry heard a squeal and next thing he knew he had yet another excited witch on top of him before she scrambled off him hugging Hermione looking up Harry saw Padma shaking her head while Lavender laughed.

"hi Padma, Lavender, Parvati can I have Hermione back please?"

Padma huffed while walking off while Lavender snorted.

"don't mind Padma Harry she doesn't approve of the relationship between you three"

Harry accepted Lavender offered hand and brushed himself off.

"so you know about us three then?"

"only that you and Hermione are dating and that Hermione is exploring things with Parvati and neither mind if you watch or join in"

"oh ok it isn't causing problems between them is it?"

"no Harry," Parvati replied before kissing Hermione then him "Padma just isn't into the whole Bisexual thing plus her boyfriend dumped her on the train home so she is a little bitter at the moment"

"huh well good for them I guess"

Lavender just nodded "anyway Harry Hermione it was nice to see you but we have things to do so we will see you later"

Harry just smiled while enjoying the view of the two girls walking away

"just so you know Harry Parvati is the only girl I'm willing to share for now"

Harry snorted "that's fine Hermione any more and I think you would kill me"

…

Harry had to admit the match had been fun he had been surprised when the Weasley's had passed them on the stairs along with Angelina and Alicia on the way to the minister's box though.

But right now he was looking forward to doing some exploration with his fingers inside Hermione unfortunately just as he was reaching for his watch Tonk's burst into the room.

"We have to go now"

grabbing the pair of them Tonk's dragged them from the tent into absolute chaos tent's where on fire people were running around and coming there way where four people in dark cloaks floating the campsite owner and what was probably his wife and two small children in the air, while five others were further away setting more tents on fire.

Hitting the button on his watch Harry walked over to the four who were floating the site owner and his family in the air firing stupefy spells point-blank into them Harry then walked over to the other five and hit them too before he walked back to Tonk's and Hermione and restarted time and grinned as the four dropped with the muggle family landing on them.

Harry then heard screams and looked to see a glowing green symbol in the air of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"Oh shit that's the dark mark that is so not good" Sirius yelled.


	10. Memories

Harry smiled as he looked at the paper the morning after the world cup. All nine of the Death eater's had been listed on the front of the paper although the only one Harry new Personally was Lucius Malfoy.

Although he did recognise a few other names such as Walden Mcnair who had come to execute Buckbeak last year and a few others who must have been parents of his year mates, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"what's got you so happy this morning?"

Harry glanced up to see Sirius stumble into the kitchen.

"Just reading about the Death eater's that got caught and what's going to happen to them"

"Oh, do tell"

"Malfoy and three others who I've never heard of are going to be spending six months in Azkaban and fined a thousand Galleons each for attacking the farmer and his family, all nine of them are being fined for the total damages caused, plus any treatment cost incurred because of said damage which is estimated to be in the millions already, plus Walden Mcnair has been suspended from his job pending investigation"

"damn wonder why they didn't bribe there way out like they did after the last war?"

"too much international pressure on Fudge maybe?" Tonk's said as she stumbled into the kitchen almost landing in Harry's lap

"probably" Sirius conceded

"anyway lots to do today, Harry if your finished can you go wake Hermione and Remus up so we can go get your school shopping done?"

nodding Harry got up from the table and headed upstairs.

…

Harry was confused as their first stop was the luggage store when they got to the ally

"Um, Sirius you do know I have a trunk right?"

"yes but now you need one more fitting as my awesome godson so I'm buying you a better one"

Harry just shrugged while looking around and admiring the view when Hermione bent over to look inside the trunks showing off how tight her jeans where.

Then laughing when Tonk's managed to trip and fall into an open trunk which was set to show off the small study space inside.

"you ok Tonk's?" Sirius yelled from the counter

sticking her head up from the ladder leading into the trunk her hair a mess and now bright red Tonk's mutter about shifting leg length.

"oi Harry come here a moment you can pick out a wood for your trunk in a bit, for now, see what you think of this list of enhancements I picked out"

taking the list Harry skimmed through it Password resizing, wardrobe compartment, chest of draws compartment, bookcase compartment, study room.

Looking over the displays quickly Harry spotted several trunks set in each mode.

The wardrobe was pretty stranded just a wardrobe that pooped up when you opened that compartment that had space to hang clothes with a fold-out full-size mirror, the chest of draws was the same although it ranged from three to six draws as was the bookcases.

"seems ok but I'll need another compartment for my potions things to be stored in and somewhere to keep my Firebolt"

"I can expand the number of draws and make one of them deeper if you wanted it'll be a bit cheaper than adding two new compartments" the shopkeeper added after a look between them Sirius turned away from Harry and nodded to the shopkeeper.

"ok, anything else Harry?" Harry just shook his head.

"very well this is a pretty Standard set up so I just need to know what wood you want, how many draws and do you wish me to add a desk and chair in the study as well?"

"um," Harry paused in thought "can I get it in Hollywood to match my wand? and four draws please with the bottom one set for my cauldron, as for furniture how easy is it to get the furniture into the trunk?"

"Just use a levitation charm to lower it in the lid will resize for it to fit"

"that's everything then"

"very well the auto-resizing is verbal just say shrink or expand, it'll take me about five minutes to adjust the draw in total that will be two hundred Galleons"

Sirius just nodded while handing over the money then got a thoughtful look before turning round to face Hermione who was laughing as Tonk's used one of the pullout mirrors to adjust her hair.

"oi Hermione your birthday is soon right"

"yes, September the nineteenth why?"

"pick a wood you can have it as an early Birthday present for helping to catch Peter" Hermione in a very un Hermione like way squeed then grabbed Sirius in a bone-crushing hug.

…

Harry ignored the piles of money in his vault to look around again like he had last year when he found the watch. Hermione had gravitated to a small bookcase, Sirius was off to Harry's left looking through some old cases though when he asked what he was looking for Sirius just grinned and said it was a surprise.

Harry was looking through some furniture at the back of the vault assuming it must have been in his family for years based on dust on some of it making his mind up Harry set his new trunk down.

"expand"

opening up the study compartment Harry levitated a small roll-top desk inside, a comfy looking wooden swivel chair, a coffee table and two three-seater sofas before closing it.

"Found it" Sirius yelled out making Harry jump.

"Found what?" Sirius grinned as he waved Harry over to show him a large glass-fronted cabinet with flowers engraved on the side full of glass vials full of some silver substance all of which were labelled and a wide gold metal dish inlaid with different precious stones resting in an inlay on the top.

"This Harry is the Potter Pensieve you use them to view memory's which is what is in those two cabinets. Normally you would have to stick your head in but one of your ancestors decided to play around with trying to find a cheaper way to make them, and somehow got it to project the memory's she never did find out how"

"wait so all those memory's?"

"generations worth of Potter Birthday's, Christmas's, Holiday's, Weddings, first accidental magic and I know your dad added a lot of memory's from our pranks at Hogwarts" Sirius replied with a huge grin.

Harry started slightly as Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind

"just like a home movie than".

"yep, when you find your mum and dad's wedding I'll be happy to point out your grandparents and my aunt Dorea who married your great uncle Charles to you Harry"

for an orphan like Harry, these memory's had more value than all the money in the whole of the world.

…

Harry wiped tears from his eyes he, Hermione, Sirius and Remus had just finished watching what Sirius had called a collection of the Marauders best pranks and even Hermione had admitted the prank to turn everyone's hair in the great hall including the teacher's into there house colours had been a great and harmless prank.

"Why don't more people have a Pensieve? There must be a marked for this kind of thing" Hermione asked while chewing her lip.

"because they are very hard and expensive to make Hermione even a normal one the gemstone needed alone cost several hundred Galleons then there is the gold, and the enchanters time and effort to pay for as well" Remus answered.

"how in the name of Merlin do you know that Moony?"

"I asked an enchanter in France he said in all the time his family have had their shop that's four hundred years they have only made one and that cost almost five thousand Galleons roughly one hundred and seventy years ago with prices going up her said it would probably be around eight or nine thousand now"

"damn no wonder one of my ancestors was trying to find a cheaper way to make one"

"yeah I knew they were expensive but even my family would baulk at that kind of price and we were one of the richest when I was young," Sirius shook his head "anyway can you remember how to get the memory out Harry?"

Harry just nodded and placed the memory back in the vial while Sirius and Remus climbed back up the ladder from the trunk.

Turning back towards the cabinet Harry turned his head as he saw movement from one of the sofa's Harry smiled as he saw Hermione stretch causing her t-shirt to ride up exposing her stomach and push her breast's out. This turned out to be a bad thing as he promptly walked into the cabinet banging his knee on one of the flowers carved on its side.

"bloody hell" Harry swore and rubbed his knee then his eyes widened as he saw a secret drawer full of more memories with for some reason black labels, a large notebook and a letter addressed to him pop out from the side.

"you ok Harry?"

"yeah I'm ok, come to see this Hermione"

Harry pulled the letter out and started to read it while Hermione picked up the notebook.

…

Hello Harry,

if you are reading this then it means we were found and I hope Peter is rotting in Hell for selling us out, hopefully, Sirius raised you well and has shown you this collection now as for the contents of this draw, well trying to make a cheaper Pensieve wasn't the only reason Aunt Jane was playing about with ours.

She was trying to find a way to mass-produce them because she wanted to tap into a very lucrative market as I'm sure you have noticed by now sex sells. Aunt Jane was trying to start a magical version of what the muggles now call porn movies. Even though she never did find a cheaper way or manage to rediscover the happy accident that made the Pensieve project the memory's it has become a Potter tradition to add to the black label collection. Yes even me and your mum have some in here I hope you will add to this Harry and who knows with Aunt Jane's notes maybe you can finish her work.

Love you always your Father James.

…

blushing Harry handed Hermione the letter while looking at the labels with just had initials on spotting a few labelled FP & EP which Harry now knew to be his Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Until finally, he saw two vials with JP & LE and another three with JP & LP picking up one of the vials with JP & LE Detention Secrets written on it Harry looked at Hermione.

"do you want to see one of them, Hermione?"

Hermione just nodded and led Harry back to the sofa removing the cap on the vial Harry poured it into the Pensieve.

…

Lily Evans draped her robes over the back of the chair in the abandoned classroom showing of her adjusted uniform while James Potter sat at the teacher's desk his robes transfigured to show the plain black most teachers wore.

"do you know why you are here Miss Evans?"

"no sir"

"so the fact the top three buttons of your shirt are undone allowing me to see straight down it, or the fact your skirt is so short if you bend over everyone can see your knickers has nothing to do with why you are here?"

Lily looked down at her lap "I didn't realise my skirt had ridden up or my buttons had come off sir"

"never the less Miss Evans you are here to be punished for being out of uniform, come up here and bend over my desk"

Lily smoothly rose from the chair and bent over the desk while James muttered some spell causing her hands to be pulled together and tied in front of her and her legs to be pulled open and secured to the desk legs.

James moved around the desk placing a long wooden ruler on Lily's back then flipped her short skirt up then ran his hand over her exposed ass cheek.

"You will take ten strikes and count them Miss Evans for your shirt after that I will pull your knickers down and you will take ten more for your skirt"

Lily gulped "y yes sir,"

James moved to the side where he had been sitting and ran his hand over Lily's ass before bringing the ruler down across her ass causing it to jiggle while Lily gasped and moaned

"one sir"

James adjusted his stance this time striking across her covered pussy lips.

"two sir"

James continued to strike alternating between Lily's ass cheeks and her pussy.

"ten sir" Lily groaned out red-faced and panting.

James released Lily's legs from the spell then peeled her soaked knickers down exposing her red pussy her juices running down her legs and into her visible red pubic hair.

James rubbed Lily's knickers all over her pussy even slipping then slightly inside her before dropping them in front of her face.

"do you see how wet you are Miss Evans you are a dirty little thing aren't you"

"yes sir, please keep spanking me, sir"

James chuckled before bunching up Lily's knickers "open your mouth"

Lily opened her mouth wide while James quickly stuffed her soaked Kickers into her mouth. Moving back around James re-secured Lily to the table then rested the ruler on Lily's ass then brought it down across her pussy lips this time causing a wet squelching sound and a visible line of her juices to appear smeared on the ruler.

causing Lilly to let a loud muffled moan. James smiled before striking Lily's pussy again. James continued to hit Lily until finally leaving a panting and slightly cross-eyed Lily he sat back down.

James released Lily from the spell securing her to the desk "stand up Miss Evans"

Lily quickly stood up her skirt sliding down to cover her red ass.

"was that what you wanted from this idea Miss Evans?"

Lily spat her knickers out on to the desk "yes it was Professor Potter but next time please call me a dirty little mud-blood whore"

James snorted while Lily walked over to the chair her robe was draped over "only you would turn that insult into part of one of your sexual fantasies Lily"

"what can I say", Lily replied while shrugging and stuffing her Knickers in her robe pocket "I'm a very kinky little witch"

"yes you are"

…

Harry blinked as the memory ended "damn my mum was"

"sexy" Hermione interrupted him

"true but I was going to say kinky, um Hermione would you be willing to do that?"

"no sorry Harry spanking doesn't do it for me, though I will admit watching someone else get spanked was very hot, but I know Pavarti wants to try spanking and Pavarti would be willing to polyjuice as me"

"hmm" Harry replied with a thoughtful look while packing the memory away in the hidden drawer.


	11. Champions

Harry settled down in the great hall after eating the night's feast with Hermione on his left and Parvati on his right and Ron opposite.

"I wonder who the champions will be?"

"no idea but after reading about all the champions, spectators and judges that died in this tournament I'm glad there is an age limit so only of age students can enter"

Harry snorted "why would you want to enter I mean eternal glory it took two hours to find a list of champions and almost a third of them where awarded posthumously, glory to the school they didn't even say which school the champions where from, granted a thousand galleons is a lot of money but it does you no good if your dead".

"yeah," Ron added, "till I saw all that list I was excited but your right Harry what good does money or glory do you if your dead, I'd rather stay out of it".

A cough from the front of the hall had them all turn to the front where Professor Dumbledore had stood up and was moving around the staff table to where the goblet was resting on the stool normally used to sort the students at the start of the year. Its blue-white flames were getting bigger and brighter with occasional red sparks and flames spewing out of it.

Professor Dumbledore coughed again "the goblet is almost ready to choose the champions, once your name comes out please proceed to the antechamber on my right where you will receive further instructions". He then preceded to wave his wand causing the candles to dim leaving the hall lit by the star and moonlight from the ceiling and the now completely red flames from the goblet.

Suddenly a piece of parchment was spat from the goblet which Dumbledore deftly caught before moving closer to goblet to read by the light coming off it.

"the champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum"

the Durmstrang students banged their goblets and stamped there feet as the surely looking Krum moved into the chamber.

"well done Viktor knew you could do it" the Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff yelled from the staff table as Krum closed the door behind him.

The goblet spat another piece of parchment out which Dumbledore caught again.

"Beauxbatons champion will be Fleur Delacour" there was mostly polite clapping from the Beauxbatons students although some of the girls had there heads on the table and where crying.

The goblet spat a third and final piece of parchment

"our own champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory"

the Hufflepuff table erupted into clapping and cheering while the rest of the school clapped polity

"well done to our three champions" Dumbledore began once the cheering had settled down "I'm sure each will be a cre.." Dumbledore was interrupted as a fourth piece of Parchment was spat out catching it Dumbledore blinked a few times before reading it.

"Harry Potter"

"What!" Harry yelled looking at the gobsmacked faces of Hermione, Parvati and Ron.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled louder "come up here please so we can sort this out"

Harry stood and stared at Dumbledore "I did not nor did I ask others to put my name in sir, in fact, I have said several times to others I'm glad for the age limit given how many champions have died in this thing"

"Harry please go join the others and we will sort this out"

"fine" Harry huffed "but I want it noted I want nothing to do with this death trap of a tormentor"

storming off Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

…

storming back into Gryffindor tower several hours later Harry noticed the entire house seemed to have waited for him groaning he threw himself into a seat by the fire.

"so what's going on Harry?" one of the upper years called out

"they argued back and forth for a while, in the end, they told the others what they need to know then we went to Dumbledore's office contacted Sirius and after the heads argued back and forth for a bit longer he suggested they give me a potion called vitru something"

"Veritaserum" one of the Weasley twins called out "Snape keeps threatening to use it us but he would need permission from both the ministry and Dad"

"yeah, that" Harry replied before downing half the butterbeer someone had just passed him.

"anyway after asking me my name and birthday to check it was asking they asked if I entered or asked anyone to put my name in which I didn't"

Angelina snorted "given how vocal you have been about how much of a death trap this tournament is people would have to be extra thick to think you would enter Harry hell your rants are why I decided not to enter"

"anyway the long and short of it is I have to compete according to Crouch, so in the end, they agreed to list the others as the there school champions while I'm listed as a reluctant fourth. Sirius suggested as I don't care about the tournament I can only be awarded one point from each judge and that they would look into a way to get me out of it before the first task"

nodding most of the other students went back to what they had been doing some going up to bed the Quidditch team all patted Harry on the shoulder as they went past Katie even hugging him pressing the back of his head into her chest. Causing Hermione to growl lowly at her before settling into his lap.

"mate why is it always you?"

"wish I bloody knew Ron we good?"

"Yeah like you said mate you would have to have a death wish to enter this thing" getting up Ron headed up to the boys dorm

snuggling in to his lap Hermione kissed Harry's cheek before whispering in his ear "meet us down here later and bring your watch me and Parvati have some things she wants to try which should cheer you up."

...

Harry smiled as walked into the common room seeing Hermione and Parvati sitting on the sofa talking.

"Hi Harry I hope you enjoy what I want to try tonight" Parvati called out

walking over Harry kissed them both on the lips idly noticing a small black bag at Parvati's feet

"if its anything like what we normally get up too I will"

both girls just winked at him before grabbing his hands while Parvati fumbled in his pocket for the watch deliberately giving his dick a few strokes through his dressing gown and pyjamas before finally pressing the button.

"so what did you want to try?"

"well, how do you fell about a little light bondage, and playing with my ass?"

Harry blinked a few times "ok how light and how far with your ass"

with a grin Pavarti pulled tipped the bag out on the sofa Harry noticed a set of handcuffs, a blindfold, a red rubber ball with straps coming off it and a bottle of some kind.

"just fingers, for now, I need to order some things to help stretch me out more before I can take much up my ass"

"ok, how do you want to start?"

Smiling the two girls stood up before Hermione stood behind Parvati and undone her dressing gown letting it fall to the floor.

Harry smiled as he took in Parvati's amazing breasts before his eyes travelled down stopping over her shaved pubes before moving on to her bare lower lips causing him to grin

"wow very nice Parvati"

Parvati giggled then moaned as Hermione started to play with her breasts before moving her hands to rub at Parvati's pussy.

After a few moments of watching Hermione rubbing Parvati Harry beckoned them forward walking closer they both stopped just in front of him putting Parvati's pussy at his eye hight reaching out Harry rubbed his own fingers fingers along her slit gathering some of her juices before placing his fingers in his mouth unlike Hermione's sweet strawberry taste Parvati tasted slightly but pleasantly bitter.

"you taste amazing"

"thank you, Harry" Parvati wheezed out then moaned as Hermione pinched her clit.

"Can you pass me that ball please Harry?" nodding Harry passed Hermione the ball then watched as she rubbed it around and inside Parvati's pussy getting it covered in her juices.

"open wide you kinky little witch" Parvati immediately complied before Hermione slipped the ball in her mouth and tied it behind her head.

Hermione then reached over and grabbed the blindfold and cuffs quickly tied the blindfold in place before pulling Pulling Parvati's arms behind her back.

After a few seconds and a couple of clicks, Hermione turned Parvati around exposing Parvati's cuffed hands to Harry's vision which were resting just above her bare bum.

Reaching down Hermione started to squeeze Parvati's ass

"do you like this being so exposed and helpless? Harry and I could do anything to your lovely ass right now"

Parvati just moaned and nodded winking at Harry over Parvati's shoulder Hermione spread her ass cheeks allowing Harry to see Parvati's puckering hole.

"Could you pass me the bottle please, Harry?"

quickly doing as asked Harry grabbed the bottle and gave it to Hermione then watched as she squeezed some on to her hand before recapping it and throwing it on the sofa.

Reaching back around Hermione started to rub her slick fingers between Parvati's ass cheeks before slowing sliding one finger slowing into her hole causing Parvati to let out a muffled scream.

Smiling Harry squeezed some lube on his own fingers before moving behind Parvati

"need a hand, Hermione?"

"hmm yes you get her ass ready Harry I think ill just sit down and enjoy the rest of the show"

kissing the back of Parvati's neck Harry started to rub a finger around her ass hole while playing with her breasts with his other hand.

Looking at Hermione over Parvati's shoulder Harry winked before pushing two fingers into Parvati's ass causing her to scream and shake.

"oh, I think she liked that how many fingers did you put in her?"

"two," Harry grunted as he enjoyed how tightly Parvati's ass squeezed his fingers

"that's more than she has taken before"

"yeah no way I'd get a third in her"

Harry continued to pump his fingers into Parvati's ass all the while causing her to pant, scream and shake for a few more minutes.

Placing his hand on Parvati shoulders Harry pushed her on her knees

"I think it's time we got some pleasure from this don't you Hermione?"

"Hmm yes, what did you have in mind?"

reaching forward Harry opened her dressing gown before spreading her legs then pushed Parvati's face into her lap.

With a grin, Hermione started to rub her self over Parvati's face.

"oh that gag feels nice, I wonder what her or your tongue will feel like on me?"

Harry pulled himself out of his boxers before moving so his dick was between Parvati's cheeks

"Want me to remove the gag so can find out?"

Parvati nodded her head like crazy causing to Hermione to thrash like mad

"no," Hermione moaned out after catching her breath, "I think I'll let you focus on enjoying her ass for now"

nodding Harry rubbed his dick between Parvati's by now well-lubed cheeks occasionally poking at her hole but not penetrating her.

They continued like that for a while till with a grunt Harry came over Parvati's ass

with a chuckle, Harry helped Parvati up before removing her blindfold and gag, while Hermione quickly got the keys and undone the cuffs.

"did you enjoy that"

Parvati took a few shuddering breaths while nodding "yes very much I so need to order the butt plugs to stretch me out so I can take you up my ass, and Hermione I can't wait to taste you"

laughing Harry and Hermione hugged Pavarti between them

…

the next morning after Dumbledore explained what was going on Harry looked around the other schools didn't seem to care one way or the other about Harry being in the tournament.

As for Hogwarts it seemed three fourths or the school was fine with the arrangement the Hufflepuff's seemed happy he wasn't taking the attention from Cedric, the Gryffindor's had all agreed you would have to be crazy to enter so no worries there, the Ravenclaw's seemed to mostly not care one way or other, but the big surprise was Slytherin apart from Malfoy and his cronies who where pointing and laughing at him no doubt thought he was some sort of coward most didn't seem to care.

Harry smiled he could live with most of the school not being bothered that he had to compete at least they didn't hate him.

Hermione bumped his shoulder and kissed his cheek "see told you, you didn't need to worry".


	12. Interlude: Locket Trouble

Sirius looked up from reading the latest letter from Harry and cursed when he saw the time and herd the front doorbell again. With a few quick flicks of his wand, Sirius banished the remains of his breakfast and directed his plate to the sink which started washing its self.

Running up the currently bare wooden stairs from the kitchen to the front hall of his house. Pausing a moment to admire the changes to his old family home gone where the shrunken elf heads, the old gas lamps, the peeling wallpaper and worn thin carpet. Now there was light wood panelling and white carpets but the biggest change had been the removal of his mother's portrait.

The curse breakers had tried everything they could think off to remove it till one young apprentice had snapped and fired a Bombarda Maxima spell at the painting blowing it and the wall up leading one of the older curse breakers to slap him around the head for as she put it "running the risk of causing the whole damn house to collapse on them if that been a load-bearing wall" then slapping him on the shoulder for pointing out the obvious answer of "if you can't remove the Painting remove the wall it's on".

on the plus side from Sirius's point of view the sight of seeing his Mistresses Portrait destroyed had caused the old family house-elf to die when he tried to attack the curse breaker against Sirius's previous orders.

Hearing the doorbell again Sirius opened the door to see a young brown-haired man wearing a tweed jacket over a white shirt, a blue bow tie, blue trousers, blue boots and for some strange reason a fez.

"Mr Black I assume?"

"uh yes I am and you are?"

"Smith, Matt Smith one of my colleague's asked me to look at a locket I believe it was that they were having some trouble figuring out"

a loud cough drew Sirius attention to younger red haired women in a red check shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans and trainers.

"ah right sorry Mr Black this is my current assistant Miss Pond"

"Amy" the young woman replies in a Scottish accent while holding her hand out which Sirius shakes.

Clapping his hands together Mr. smith grins "right now shall we?"

leading them back down the hall through the kitchen Sirius pauses at the basement stairs.

"no, it's no good I just have to ask why the bow tie and fez"

"because they are cool aren't they Miss. Pond?" Mr Smith replies with a puzzled look on his face

Miss. Pond just shakes her head while rubbing her forehead "as me and everyone else keeps saying no they aren't"

shaking his head again Sirius leads them down into the basement across to a sold steel door

"Jack stop flirting" Miss. Pond and Mr Smith snickered at that.

"ah I see our colleague's Mr Tennant and Miss Tyler set the password"

"yes," Sirius replied with a raised eyebrow, "but they refused to explain why that phrase?"

"one of our American counterparts they worked with for a while Jack Harkness was a prolific flirt"

"huh" steeping back Sirius allowed them to enter the room

Mr Smith started poking at the only item in the room a large gold locket with an S on the front inlaid with green gems.

"Bloody Hell there's some nasty Magic on this what you have here Mr Black is Horcrux or soul shard embedded in if I'm not mistaken Salazar Slytherin's locket"

"What!" Sirius yelled "how did my family get that"

"no idea on that front but I can remove the soul piece with a bit of work or just destroy it with fiendfyre?"

Sirius smirked for a moment then chuckled seeing the confused look for the two curse breakers Sirius snorted "just thinking of the fun if I gave that locket to my Godson's Muggle-born Gryffindor girlfriend"

"oh god the pure blood's would go crazy"

"so transfer it?"

"yep Transfer it please"

pulling a box of chalk from his pocket Mr Smith started to etch out a large circle in white chalk with another smaller circle slightly overlapping the first while Miss. Pond pulled a large white diamond from the bag in her pocket placing it in the centre of the smaller circle. Once completed they both took a small bag of salt from there pockets and traced the chalk circles but leaving a gap where they overlapped.

"I can see why they asked me to do this I'm the only member of our team that has ever seen this never mind done it before and that's only because I was on assignment in Egypt with there ministry curse breakers for my last year's training I doubt anyone outside of Egypt even knows you can transfer them not just destroy them"

"wouldn't Gringotts know?"

"no, they are required by law to let the Egyptian curse breakers deal with them since the seventeen hundreds mostly because even when they did try telling them before that the Gringotts teams instead of on destroying the tainted treasures as they put it"

placing the locket in the large circle Mr. smith sat down cross-legged pointing his wand at the salt circle "ready Miss. Pond?"

"yeah just never done this before"

"you'll be fine Amy removing is much harder than binding believe me" pointing his wand at the locket Mr Smith started to chant "'iizalat alruwh" over and over till a black vapour started to rise up from the locket causing Sirius to jerk back. As soon as it started Miss. Pond pointed her wand at the diamond started chanting "rabt alruwh" causing the black vapour to draw into the diamond a few minutes they both began sweating after five minutes the vapour was all now trapped in the now black diamond.

"That was not fun"

"oh believe me that was too easy" Sirius and Miss. Pond looked at the grim-looking Mr Smith.

"easy?"

"oh yes Amy that should have taken longer"

"what does that mean?"

"it means Mr Black that whoever soul that is they have split there soul more than once"

...

A/N: realised I forgot to put this in :( not sure where to fit it happens at some point while Sirius is getting Grimmalud place sorted out so you get it here. Please check out old chapters as have revamped some bits and added Hermione getting a facial and a pearl necklace. Also been watching a lot of Doctor Who while in Lockdown hence the curse breakers. oh and the language is Arabic via Google translate as I can't get an ancient Egyptian translation I went the language used in modern Egypt. 'iizalat alruwh remove the soul rabt alruwh bind the soul stay safe everyone


	13. Medical intervention

Harry idly drummed his fingers on the bedsheet as he lay in the hospital wing the only reason he was here was that they might have found a way for him to get out of the tournament.

Apparently, there was a clause that if a champion was medically incapacitated they couldn't compete

"Monsieur Potter" starting slightly Harry looked up to see the French Champion Fleur standing by the end of his bed.

"I wish to Apologise Monsier clearly you did not enter if zey are going to zis much effort to try and get you out of the Tournament"

"Merci Mademoiselle"

" tu parles Francais?"

"um sorry I didn't get that"

"you speak French?"

"oh," shaking his head Harry gave her a polite smile "only a few words I picked up from my girlfriend's mother she has family over there, mostly enough to be polite Merci, Bonjour, Au revoir, oui, non, Monsieur, Madame and Mademoiselle"

"well eet ees always to see someone can show manners," turning as the hospital wing door opens they turn to the school heads, the judges, three other men and one woman along with Sirius enter.

"Eet would seem eet ess time for our exam Au revoir Monsieur Potter"

"Au revoir Mademoiselle delacour"

"charming older girls Harry? What would Hermione think?"

rolling his eyes Harry hugged Sirius.

"she was just saying sorry for thinking I entered my self, and then asked what French I know so I told her the few words I do know"

"I know a few words of it my self some of which I hope you don't yet"

a polite cough has them both turn to Barty crouch "if we may get on this is costing extra money we did not budget for" Crouch takes a moment to give Sirius and annoyed look

"guess he is still pissed about the large fine and fact he has to retire after this is all done" Sirius mutters under his breath.

"now then in the interest of getting Mr Potter out of this Tournament and to make sure you are all fine as well we have arranged for you all to have an exam to see if you are medically fit"

"what he means is the others pointed out if they are going to enforce the rule for you they have to do it for the others got to keep it all fair otherwise the goblet might think you, or the organisers i.e. him and Ludo are in violation of the contract"

"now these are healers Sloan, House, Ross and Lavere if you would all step behind one of the screened-off beds they will exam you now"

letting Sirius guide him to the nearest screened off bed Harry offers a polite smile to Cedric as they pass him.

"Hey, Sirius how come you are the only adult here apart from the judges etc?"

"because I very loudly pointed out you are a minor and therefore should have me or in an emergency McGonagall to act like a responsible adult for you"

Harry snorted at that "responsible you?"

"lees cheek more sitting on the bed"

kicking his shoes off harry just gets on the bed

an elderly man with white hair and a bushy moustache walks around the screen

"ah Mr Potter, Mr Black I'm Healer Sloan"

"a pleasure to meet you in person Healer Sloan"

"right now then let's get down to business then shall we"

Healer Sloan starts passing his wand along Harry's body while a quill starts making notes on peace of parchment after a few moments he pauses at Harry's head in particular over his scar.

"Hm, now that's something I haven't seen before"

"is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure Mr Black aside from his eyes Mr Potter seems fine but there is something in his scar, to be honest I know I've seen results like this somewhere but I can't remember where would either of you mind if I get Healer Lavere she has worked with curse breakers before and might have an idea what it is?"

"fine with me Harry?"

"if she can do something that might finally make it fade I'm all for it"

nodding Healer Sloan steps back out while Sirius skims the parchment

"Harry does this say you have a scare right through you left elbow, and your right arm shows signs of having been regrown"

"Basilisk, then Lockhart vanished my bones after Dobby broke that arm with his Bludger"

"We need to go over your school years more you failed to mention the damn Basilisk biting you or that Lockhart vanished your bones" groaning Harry slumped into the pillow.

"Mr Potter" looking up a small mousey haired woman with freckles is now standing at the end of the bed "I'm Healer Lavere if you could answer a few questions for me while I examine you it would help" sitting down on the bed Healer Lavere leans forward before waving her wand around Harry's scar.

"now then I take this is the infamous scar from that night"

"yes Healer Lavere"

"call me Amy is it ok if I call you Harry?"

"yes Amy"

"hm has it caused you any pain?"

"a bit in my first year when a possessed teacher was around"

"I think I can guess who he was possessed by, any strange dreams?"

"um I had a dream over the summer that he was talking to someone I think it was Peter Petergrew and I think he killed someone," Sirius growls at the name, "I still can't believe the idiots let him escape the same way I got out, at least Madam Bones was willing to listen to us about it even if the dream wasn't much to go on"

"at least it means we know he has a body of sorts" Amy puts in

"um"

"relax one of the people in your department of mysteries consulted me about it the only way he can have a body is from a very dark ritual I've had to heal babies where it didn't work, and I know what and how to get rid of this too"

"Are you all done in there?" Crouch cuts in "Mr Potter will, unfortunately, be fit for the tournament but I will have to do a few things first"

"and before you get huffy Barty I'm paying for her time since she stepped in here not the ministry as far as I'm concerned this is a private matter involving my minor Godson which means I'm keeping the notes Healer Sloan made"

"very well Sirius" Dumbledore cuts in "however as headmaster, I must at least be informed of what is going on"

"come in Dumbledore I need your help anyway" Amy yelled out

stepping through the curtains Dumbledore waves his wand around a few times

"there that is every privacy spell I know now then what is wrong with young Mr Potter"

"he has a piece of You Know Who's soul in his scar but I can remove it with no risk to him other than a blinding headache for a few days" Dumbledore seems to age before there eyes looking very much the one hundred plus years old he is.

"oh dear I was beginning to suspect when you told me about the dream Sirius but I haven't found anything about detecting or removing them yet"

"you wouldn't it's very rare outside of Egypt hell, as far as I know, I'm only the person in America who knows about them"

"A Mr smith in the Ministries curse-breaking department does too, in fact, I'd like to get him here if I can"

"I think I remember him as a student, one moment Fawkes"

in a blaze of flame Fawkes lands on the end of the bed pulling some parchment from his pocket Dumbledore writes a quick note "Take this to Matt Smith he works as a curse breaker in the ministry"

"Healer Lavere",

"Amy please Headmaster"

"then please call me Albus, could you tell if Voldemort's soul was in something else?"

"easy with Mr Potters scar to get his name from"

"Mr Potter what did you do with Tom's Diary"

"I gave it Lucius Malfoy with my soak in it to trick him into freeing Dobby"

"ah now that is a bit of luck Dobby" with a load crack Dobby appeared on the foot of the bed

"you called Headmaster Sir"

"wait Dobby what are you doing here"

"I's working here Mr Harry Potter sir so's Winky we both needed work no family would take us"

"Dobby do you know what happened to the diary Harry gave your former master?"

"oh yes sir bad master dropped it so Dobby giving to Hoggywarts elf to put in the come and go room"

Dumbledore stroked his beard "seems even I don't know everything about my own school"

"We never found it either, should have thought to ask the elves"

"Could you get it for us please Dobby?"

"at once sir"

with a sudden crack, Dobby disappears then just as quickly accompanied by another crack reappear with the diary

"here you are Headmaster sir"

"thank you, Dobby you had best get back to your duties"

"yes sir bye Mr Harry potter sir"

"bye Dobby"

"What an odd elf" Amy commented right now then stay still Mr Potter pointing her wand at his scar Amy muttered "erf en nafsak" causing the name Tom Marvolo Riddle to appear in smokey letters.

"um, who is he?"

"that is Voldemort's birth name my dear"

"makes sense who would name there kid Voldermort"

just then Fawkes reappeared with a tall man in a tweed jacket a bow tie and a fez on his head.

"oh hello all, you said it was urgent professor how can I help"

"I believe you know Mr black but this is his Godson Mr Potter and Healer Lavere from America, we need to remove a Horcrux from Mr potter's scar and Mr black asked for you Healer Lavere knows how"

"I see" turning to Harry Mr Smith points his wand at his scar "may I?"

"I'm getting fed up with people pointing their wands at my head but go ahead"

chuckling Mr smith rattles off a load of different spells

"yep defiantly a Horcrux I fact I recognize the soul pulling a cloth bag from his pocket he pulls out a grey diamond

"erf en nafsak" once more Tom's name is floating before them

"damn it!", Mr Smith yells before putting the diamond back in his pocket "just how many did he make so far we have three"

"three!" Amy yells "is he nuts even doing that twice will severely weaken your mind it's a wonder he isn't a raving lunatic"

"not sure about sane but he seemed pretty lucid when I meet him in my first year"

Harry grumbles "now can we please get his damn soul out my head"

"yes of course Sorry Harry lay down please, Mr smith would you mind doing the binding and anyone got a way to kill it that won't risk burning the whole school down" Amy replies while slipping her robe off and stretching her arms about.

"would a basilisk venom infused goblin made sword do the trick?"

"yes," Amy replies with a raised eyebrow "it would but where would we get one?"

"oh Gryffindor's sword"

"indeed Harry"

"yes defiantly need to go over your school years in more details"

placing a handkerchief over Harry's head Mr Smith then traces a circle of salt around his scar with another smaller circle slightly overlapping the first then brushes the salt where they overlap away leaving a gap before getting a clear diamond from his pocket and placing it in the smaller circle.

while Amy hits Harry body binding curse then pointing her wand at Harry's scar

"don't want you accidentally biting your tongue or something ready Mr Smith"

rolling his sleeves up Mr Smith points his wand at the diamond.

"When you are Healer Lavere"

pointing her wand Harry's scar Amy starts to chant "'iizalat alruwh" over and over till a black vapour started to rise up from it as soon as it started Mr Smith points his wand at the diamond started chanting "rabt alruwh" causing the black vapour to draw into the diamond less than a minute later they are done.

"ok he defiantly made more that should have been harder" Amy frowns while putting her wand away

"yes the bit I had in the first diamond took longer than that" Mr smith comments while pocketing the now grey diamond

"oh dear any idea how many Tom might have made"

"no idea headmaster but I think we had best get a few people together including some experts from Egypt to see if we can use these two pieces plus the destroyed one to hopefully find others or at least how many he made"


End file.
